call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops ist von Treyarch entwickelter Ego-Shooter und wurde weltweit am 09.11.2010 für PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii und Nintendo DS veröffentlicht. Der siebte Teil der Call of Duty Serie stellt einen einmaligen Verkaufsrekord dar: Bereits 24 Stunden nach Erstveröffentlichung waren 5,6 Million Exemplare verkauft. Der Umsatz betrug 360 Millionen US-Dollar. Handlung (Spoiler Alarm) Der Großteil der Handlung wird aus der Sicht von Alex Mason, einem SOG- und CIA-Agenten, erzählt, hauptsächlich durch Rückblicke. Mason befindet sich während dieser Rückblicke in einem Verhörraum, wo er von einem zunächst unbekannten Mann über eine Ziffernübertragung verhört wird. Diese Methode wird zur Kommunikation mit einer sowjetischen Schläferzelle in den USA verwendet. Das Verhör führt zu den Rückblicken, die die einzelnen Missionen bilden. In der ersten Mission erinnert sich Mason an seine Beteiligung an der Schweinebucht-Invasion. Ziel seines Einsatzes war die Ermordung Fidel Castro. Mason wird gefangen genommen und an Nikita Dragovich übergeben. Die nächsten zwei Jahren muss er als Gefangener in einem russischen Gulag in Workuta aushalten. Nach weiterer Befragung erzählt Mason von seinem Ausbruch aus Vorkuta zusammen mit seinem Verbündeten Viktor Reznov, einem ehemaligen Soldaten der Roten Armee und Charakter aus Call of Duty: World at War. Nur durch seine Hilfe gelingt es Mason, aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Einen Monat nach seiner Flucht wird Mason von Jason Hudson zum Pentagon eskortiert, wo er von John F. Kennedy beauftragt wird, Dragovich umzubringen. Mason wird zusammen mit Frank Woods und Joseph Bowman zum Weltraumbahnhof in Baikonur geschickt, um das sowjetische Raumfahrtprogramm zu sabotieren. Das Team rettet Grigori Weaver, einem gefangen genommenen Agenten, und zerstört die Rakete Sojuz 2 kurz nach deren Start. Dragovich, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor Ort ist, kann entkommen, worauf Mason die nächsten fünf Jahre mit der Suche nach ihm verbringt. Im Jahr 1968 wird das SOG, zusammen mit Mason, nach Vietnam versetzt. Dort soll die Anwesenheit der Sowjets untersucht werden. Nachdem Mason bei der Verteidigung des Militärcamps bei Khe Sanh geholfen hat wird er während der Tet-Offensive nach Huế versetzt, um Informationen über Dragovich von einem unbenannten Überläufer zu erhalten. Dabei findet Mason heraus, dass es sich bei dem Überläufer um Reznov handelt. Nachdem Mason aus Huế geflohen ist, wechselt die Handlung zu einer Mission in Kowloon in Hong Kong. Dort soll Hudson Dr. Daniel Clarke, einen Wissenschaftler von Dragovich, aufspüren und befragen. Die Mission geht schief und Clark wird getötet, worauf Hudson vor Dragovichs Männer fliehen muss. Die Szene wechselt wieder zur Befragung von Mason, der eine Geschichte wiedergibt, die Reznov ihm erzählt hat. Die Ereignisse finden kurz nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg statt und werden aus Viktor Reznovs Sicht erzählt. Dragovich, Reznovs Partner, entdeckt eine chemische Waffe aus Deutschland, das Nova 6, dessen Wirkung er an seinen eigenen Soldaten testet. Unter den Opfern war auch Reznovs enger Freund Dimitri Petrenko. Am Ende der Geschichte schwört Reznov Rache an Dragovich sowie seinen Helfern Lev Kravchenko und Dr. Friedrich Steiner. Als nächstes beschreibt Mason, wie er und der Rest seiner SOG-Truppe sich einen Weg durch ein von den Vietcong kontrolliertes Gebiet bahnen, um Kravchenko zu fassen. Nachdem dieser jedoch entkommen ist, werden die Soldaten beauftragt, ein abgeschossenes sowjetisches Flugzeug, das Nova 6 transportieren soll, zu lokalisieren. Dabei werden Mason, Woods und Bowman von den Vietcong festgenommen. Erneut wird aus der Perspektive von Agent Hudson ein Einsatz gezeigt. Eine sowjetische Basis im Uralgebierge soll infiltriert werden, wo ein Lager mit Nova 6 vermutet wird. Die Agebten tappen in eine Sprengstoff-Falle, die von Dragovich gestellt wurde. Doch das Team wird überraschend von Dr. Steiner kontaktiert. Dieser gibt seinen Aufenthaltsort preis und verspricht, dass er Informationen zum Knacken des Nummerncodes für die sowjetische Schläferzelle verrät, wenn er im Gegenzug vor Dragovich beschützt wird. Danach beschreibt Mason seinem Befrager, dass Bowman während der Gefangenschaft getötet wurde und wie er und Woods entkommen konnten. Mit einem gestohlenen Helikopter fliegen sie zu Kravchenkos Basis, wo Mason erneut auf Reznov trifft. Dieser zeigt ihm den Weg durch die Basis zu Kravchenko. Als Mason ihn erreicht, begeht Kravchenko Suizid, indem er sich selbst mit Granaten in die Luft sprengt. Bei der Explosion stirbt Masons Kamerad Woods. Gemeinsam mit Reznov entdeckt Mason Dokumente, die ihn zu einer geheimen Anlage der Sowjets auf der Insel der Wiedergeburt führt. Masons und Hudsons Geschichten vereinen sich auf der Insel der Wiedergeburt. Dort kämpfen sich beide durch das sowjetische Labor, in denen Nova 6 hergestellt wird, um Dr. Steiner zu erreichen. Während Hudson mit einer kleinen Gruppe von CIA-Agenten einen direkten Angriff startet, schleicht Mason sich zusammen mit Reznov heimlich in die Anlage. Mason erreicht Dr. Steiner kurz vor Hudson, der zusehen muss, wie Reznov Steiner umbringt. Dieselben Ereignisse auf der Insel werden darauf aus Hudsons Sicht geschildert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Mason alleine im Labor war und Steiner erschoss. Doch Mason beteuert, dass Reznov der Täter war und schlicht Rache nahm. Die Rückblicke enden und das Verhör wird fortgesetzt. Hudson offenbart seine Identität als der geheimnisvolle Befrager und konfrontiert Mason von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der Tatsache, dass er einer Gehirnwäsche unterliegt. Mason war in Vorkuta ein Testsubjekt eines Experimentes. Durch eine psychologische Manipulation sollte er für die Sowjets heimlich in den USA operieren. Reznov gelang es jedoch, diese Manipulation zu seinem Nutzen zu verwenden, indem er ihn seine Todfeinde ermorden ließ. Reznov selber starb während der Flucht aus Vorkuta und folglich waren alle seine folgenden Auftritte nur eine Halluzination. Als Masons Gehirnwäsche durch diese Erinnerungen aufgehoben wird, erklärt er, dass die chiffrierten Zahlennachrichten aus einem Boot namens Rusalka stammen, das sich vor der Küste Kubas befindet. Bei einem Angriff der CIA auf das Schiff und einer Unterwasseranlage gelingt es Mason, Dragovich zu töten und die Anlage zu versenken. Die Bedrohung durch die Schläferzellen in der USA ist somit gebannt. Missionen Call of Duty: Black Ops hat 15 Singleplayer Level. *Operation 40 *Workuta *Pentagon *Präsidentenerlass *SOG *Der Überläufer *Zahlen *Projekt Nova *Victor Charlie *Absturzstelle *Massenvernichtung *Zahltag *Wiedergeburt *Enthüllungen *Erlösung Gruppen Freundlich * Studies and Observation Group * 1st Kavalerie Division * USMC * Op 40 Feindlich * Nordvietnamesische Armee * Viet Cong * Russian Forces * Tropas Charaktere *Frank Woods *Jason Hudson *Alex Mason *Reznov *Thomas *Weaver *Swift *Brooks *Harris *Lev Kravchenko *Joseph Bowman *Clarke Kent *Dr. Friedrich Steiner *Nikita Dragovich Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer gibt es wieder einen Prestige-Modus. Im Gegensatz zu Modern Warfare 2 wurde die Anzahl der Levels von 70 auf 50 gekürzt, doch es gibt anstatt 10 Prestiges, diesmal 15. Karten *Array *Cracked *Crisis *Firing Range *Hanoi *Havana *Jungle *Kino der Toten (Zombie Mode) *Launch *Nuketown *Radiation *Summit *WMD *Grid *Villa Im DLC First Strike: *Berlin Wall *Stadium *Kowloon *Discovery *Ascension (Zombie Mode) Im DLC Escalation: *Zoo *Hotel *Convoy *Stockpile *Call of the Dead (Zombie Mode) Im DLC Annihilation: *Hangar 18 *Silo *Hazard *Drive-in *Shangri-La (Zombie Mode) Im DLC Rezurrection:' *Moon (Zombie Mod) *Nacht Der Untoten (Verbesserte Version) (Zombie Mod) *Verrückt (Verbesserte Version) (Zombie Mod) *Shi No Numa (Verbesserte Version) (Zombie Mod) *Der Riese (Verbesserte Version) (Zombie Mod) Spieltypen *Team Deathmatch *Frei für alle *Capture the Flag *Suchen und Zerstören *Sprengkommando *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Herrschaft *Sabotage *Kampftraning *Überlebenskampf CoD Punkte Die CoD Punkte sind die neue Währung in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Mit CoD Punkten kann man sich Waffen, Verträge und weiteres kaufen. Verträge Verträge sind ein neues System zusätzlich zum klassischen Herausforderungssystem in Black Ops. Ein Spieler ist im Stande eine Vertrag mit CoD Punkten zu kaufen. Erstelle eine Klasse Playercard-example2.png.jpg Playercard-background1-600x337.jpg Playercard-12.png.jpg Playercard-8.png.jpg Playercard-6.png.jpg Playercard-4.png.jpg CaC2.0 BO.png *Erstelle eine Klasse 2.0 erlaubt Spieler ihr Aussehen detailliert anzupassen *Einige Dinge wie das Rotpunktvisir können in Form und Farbe angepasst werden. *Waffen-Tarnungen sind in Black Ops wieder vorhanden und in größerer Anzahl als in den vorherigen Call of Duty-Spielen vorhanden sein. *Die Clan Tags werden auf denn Waffen der Spieler eingraviert sein. Abschussserien *3er Abschussserien: Spionageflugzeug, RC-XD *4er Abschussserien: Konterspionageflugzeug, Boden-Luft-Geschütz *5er Abschussserien: Vorräte, Napalmangriff *6er Abschussserien: Geschütz, Mörser Team *7er Abschussserien: Cobra, Walküreraketen *8er Abschussserien: Blackbird, Donnergrollen *9er Abschussserien: Hubschrauberschütze *11er Abschussserien: Kampfhunde, Kampfhubschrauber PC-Version betreffende Infos *Die PC-Version von ''Call of Duty: Black Ops wird auf stabilen Servern laufen. *Die PC-Version wird auf Steam laufen und benutzt VAC als ein Anti-Cheating-Tool. Konsolen Version *Matchmaking wurde geändert, sodass es für Freunde leichter ist zusammen zu spielen. Waffen Primärwaffen Sturmgewehre *M16 *Enfield *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FAL *AK-47 *Commando *G11 Maschinenpistolen *MP5K *Skorpion *Mac 11 *Uzi *AK74u *MPL *PM-63 *Spectre *Kiparis Leichte MGs *RPK *M60 *HK21 *Stoner 63 Scharfschützengewehre *L96A1 *Dragunov *WA2000 *PSG1 Schrotflinten *SPAS *KS-23 (nur im Einzelspieler-Modus) *Stakeout *HS-10 *Olympia *Model 1887 (nur im Einzelspieler-Modus) Sekundärwaffen Pistolen *M1911 *Python *Makarov *ASP *CZ75 Werfer *RPG-7 *China Lake(Granatwerfer) *M72 LAW *Strela-3 Spezial *Armbrust *Ballistisches Messer Nur durch Vorräte freischaltbare Waffen *Todbringer *Witwenmacher Erweiterungen *Erweiterte Magazine *Doppelmagazin *ACOG-Visier *Rotpunktvisier *Reflex *Masterkey *Flammenwerfer *Thermalvisier *Granatwerfer *Schalldämpfer *Swarovski-Visier *Taschenlampe *Akimbo *Schnellfeuer *Griff Alternative Ammo Typen *Dragons Breath's (Nur in der Kampagnenmission "Der Überläufer" verfügbar) *Explosiv-Pfeile Waffentarnungen *Wüste *Eis *Rot *Olive *Nevada *Sahara *ERDL *Tiger *Berlin *Warschau *Sibirien *Yukon *Wald *Blumen *Gold Equipment *Störsender *Bewegungsmelder *Taktikeinstieg *C4 *Claymore *Kamera Taktische Granaten *Willy Pete (Rauchgranate) *Nova Gas *Blendgranate *Concussion *Köder Primäre Granaten *Semtex *Splittergranate *Tomahawk Errungenschaften Bilder Waffen Augish.png CoDBO_RPD-RPK.png CoDBO_SPAS12.png Mp5.jpg Car15_7.png Crossbow.jpg Rl_7.png Spas12_7.png Blackops357.jpg BO-M16.jpg CAR-15FPS.JPG GunWall.png Charaktere Blackops357.jpg|Reznov COD7CTP.jpg|Woods CoDBO_PressureSuit.png|Thomas Kravtchenko(1).jpg|Kravchenko SwiftInTunnels.png|Swift Weaver_1.png|Weaver Orte Blackops1.PNG Blackops2.PNG Blackops3.PNG Blackops4.PNG Blackops6.PNG BOTunnels.png WMD_Preview.JPG Multiplayer Karten BOMapLaunch.jpg BOMapSummit3.jpg Videos Video:Call_of_Duty_7_Black_Ops_Official_Teaser_Trailer Video:Call_of_Duty_7_Black_Ops_-_World_Premiere_Teaser_Trailer Video:Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_Demo Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Multiplayer Teaser Trailer Video:Call_of_Duty_7_Black_Ops_-_Wager_Match_Trailer Video:Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_-_Flamethrower Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Multiplayer Gameplay (Team Deathmatch Gameplay) Cover 425px-CoDBO_FinalBoxArtXbox360.jpg COD_Black_Ops_Logo.jpg Cod7bo.jpg CoDBO_FinalBoxArtPC.jpg 200787brp.jpg Blackopsds.png CoDBO_FinalBoxArtPS3.jpg CoDBO_FinalBoxArtWii.jpg 230874brp.jpg Call-of-duty-black-ops-pre-order-box-pc.jpg COD7_BLACK_OPS_PREORDER_PS3.jpg en:Call of Duty:Black OpsFetter '''' Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Black Ops (Reihe)